Pecado Rosa
by Asor Zechnas
Summary: Su corazón buscaba vengarse de quienes le habían herido en el pasado, ahora seria su turno de lastimar y herir, dispuesto a utilizar a la única mujer que lo hizo sentir vivo y feliz en el pasado.
1. Prologo

**Pecado Rosa**

 **Prologo**

El diario tembló en sus manos, todo lo que él sabía era una mentira, las cosas no fueron como se las contaron, todo fue acomodado según su conveniencia.

Las líneas de aquel diario, revelaban la verdad, que le fue oculta, su padre había muerto por culpa de su hermano mayor.

Él fue criado y educado por su tío, a quien respetaba y agradecía profundamente el haberse hecho cargo de su crianza, cuando no tenía a nadie más.

Pero eso no era gratuito su padre había pagado el precio con sangre años atrás, fue retirado de la línea de sucesión por motivos absurdos, los cuales el no llegaría a comprender por más que trataran de explicárselos.

Y luego fue llamado para sacrificar su vida, por alguien que no merecía vivir.

Su cuerpo tembló de rabia, su alma atormentada buscaba desahogo de aquellas revelaciones, sentía que su corazón estaba siendo consumido por un frió y profundo odio, quería vengase de aquello que provocaron dolor, miedo, y odio en su vida.

Quería tomar la vida de cada uno de ellos por la vida de su padre, pero eso sería demasiado fácil para ellos, morirían y nunca lograrían sufrir lo que él había sufrido.

Su corazón se llenó de resentimientos, su cabeza estaba llena de promesas que cumplir y sabía cómo lograría cumplirlas ella sería el principio y el final.


	2. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia con esta pareja, comenten chicas para que me sirvan de inspiración

 **Y Entonces Él conoció, el sabor amargo de la venganza…..**

 **Pecado Rosa**

 **Capítulo 1**

Su cabello caoba corto, su traje impecable hablaba del hombre exitoso en que se había convertido a sus treinta años estaba a la cabeza de las empresas Hyuga Director General nombrado seis meses antes su objetivo entonces hacer del imperio Hyuga uno de los más poderosos su objetivo ahora entraba como un torbellino por la puerta principal de la Mansión.

Su rostro pálido, su cabello negro azulado, tono natural, sus ojos de un blanco tan característicos de la familia, su sonrisa radiante, su felicidad era palpable en el ambiente ella era toda ternura, toda inocencia ella era su principio y el su final.

Neji – saludo sonriente a sus veinte años, no conocía el dolor, apretó los dientes con disimulo, él pensaba cambiar eso.

Hinata, que tal el vuelo – pregunto con cortesía ni muy interesado ni muy frio

No puedo quejarme, padre me ha dado la noticia, apenas he bajado del avión, estoy tan emocionada – sonriendo fue a sentarse a la sala de la enorme casa, no había cambiado nada, el juego de sala blanco, las pinturas de diversos pintores colgadas en la pared, la foto familiar gigantesca en el centro, su padre, hermana, madre, su primo y ella, eran una familia feliz y deseaba seguir siéndolo por mucho tiempo.

Noticia – pregunto intrigado

No me digas que padre, no te ha dicho que trabajare bajo tus órdenes a partir de la próxima semana – puso una cara trágica que por un momento Neji quiso reír.

Oh, claro tío Hiashi me comento lo buena que eres en Marketing seguramente haremos un buen equipo – sonrió a su prima

Ten cuidado o puedo ocupar tu lugar un día – bromeó ella, pero él no sonrió

Tranquilo solo bromeaba, no hay mejor hombre que tú para dirigir las empresas de la Familia Neji confiamos en ti – le seguro la peliazul

Hinata – la voz de Hanabi, salvo a Neji de contestar a las palabras de su prima, realmente no sabía con seguridad que contestar ante una afirmación de confianza de esa magnitud.

Hanabi, me alegro mucho de verte – las hermanas se abrazaron, luego conversaron tres años habían tardado separadas pero eran hermanas al final de cuentas y se extrañaban.

Qué bueno que estas de regreso, extrañaba con quien pelear, Neji no es bueno con las bromas – Hanabi amaba mucho a su primo y su hermana, hace tiempo había dejado los celos y la envidia por ambos, ya que desde que Hinata naciera la atención de Neji fue siempre para ella y Hanabi se sentía excluida

La conversación se extendió, el genio de los Hyuga abandono la sala, dejando a ambas hermanas ponerse al día, sobre los últimos tres años de sus vidas, la daría el día de hoy a Hinata para ser libre, después el ocuparía su tiempo, sus pensamientos, su vida.

Hiashi, espero con ansias el día que su sobrino y su hija por fin pudieran trabajar juntos, estaba consciente del pasado, no poder revelarse la verdad a su sobrino era muy doloroso para él, pero había hecho una promesa que no podía romper, crio a su sobrino como hijo propio, lo ha amado como si fuera suyo y esperaba el día en que pudiera ver a su hija y sobrino felices.

Las oficinas eran un lujo, la riqueza de la familia Hyuga se incrementaba cada minuto del día, gracias al manejo impecable, sereno y profesional de Neji, Hinata camino hacia la entrada, las oficinas fueron remodeladas según le menciono su padre hace unos días, para darle la bienvenida, quería pensar que Neji había ordenado el trabajo para recibirla, quizá no fuera obvia con respecto a sus sentimientos, pero Neji desde que tuvo uso de razón tuvo un pedazo de su corazón, quizá no estaría bien visto enamorase de él, pero al corazón no le importaba esas cosas, suspiro y se encamino hoy sería el primer día de trabajo junto a Neji.

Cuadros de pinturas originales colgaban de las paredes de fondo gris azulado, los sillones de piel color negro, el escritorio de caoba oscuro, con vidrio oscuro completaban la mesa de trabajo, las pequeñas obras de arte en lugar estratégico daban el aire de poder que manejaban en aquella oficina, él esperaba sentado en su sillón giratorio de color negro de piel, viendo la ciudad de Tokio por el gran ventanal, hoy sería el primero de muchos días en compañía de su prima. Escucho la puerta abrirse típico ella no pediría permiso para acceder a su oficina después de todo era la hija del dueño.

Perdona por no tocar, tu secretaria me permitió pasar, - Hinata se disculpó no quería parecer irrespetuosa

El giro la silla y quedo frente a la joven, su cuerpo quedaba marcado en el traje de corte italiano, sus esbeltas y largas piernas sobre esos tacones de diez centímetros le daban ese aire de mujer fatal, pero sus ojos brillaban de inocencia aun.

No te preocupes, al final de cuentas eres la hija del dueño – menciono sin querer parecer enfadado

Empresa es tan tuya como de mi padre – ella no le quitaría los méritos diez años de trabajo arduo, habían salvado la empresa de la ruina.

No, creo conveniente tenerte en otra oficina, así que si no te molesta me gustaría instruirte en mi oficina, ahorraremos tiempo – menciono cambiando de tema

Claro, hare lo que tú digas, de hoy en adelante soy toda tuya- soltó sonrojándose levemente por lo comprometedor de aquellas palabras

Neji sonrió, su prima era tan fácil de complacer, pensó

Bien, necesito que revises la publicidad que se utilizara en el lanzamiento del nuevo cosmético, después de eso pasaremos a otro lanzamiento de un producto totalmente diferente – le tendió los papales, las cosas más importantes lo envié a tu correo electrónico por la mañana, ella extendió la mano rozando sus dedos con los de su primo el no aparto la mano ella ignoro la electricidad que sintió.

Cuando tenga la revisión te lo hare saber, necesitas que te ayude en algo mas – pregunto abriendo su portátil, en el escritorio que sería suyo de ahora en adelante.

Tengo que salir, pero todo lo que necesito está ya en tu correo, no hagas planes para comer, hoy tenemos visita de uno de nuestros principales proveedores – saliendo sin tiempo a que ella respondiera, el ambiente era electrizante, los dedos de Hinata rosando los suyos le provoco una serie de emociones que no necesitaba ni quería.

Hinata suspiro, estar con su primo sería una de las tareas más épicas que tendría que superar, el tan guapo, tan inteligente, pero seguramente nunca se fijaría en una chica no solo menor que él sino además era su prima casi su hermana.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió, vio entrar a su primo en compañía de un hombre alto de cabello negro, su porte elegante le dijo que era seguramente el proveedor del cual Neji le hablo en la mañana se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a donde ambos hombre la esperaban.

Bienvenido – inclino un poco la cabeza como saludo

Sasuke, te presento a mi asistente Hinata Hyuga – presento el ojiblanco

Un placer conocerte, Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó el mismo, su tono fue cortes pero distante.

El placer es nuestro señor Uchiha, es un gusto tenerlo en nuestras Instalaciones – menciono a la espera de lo que la reunión.

Dos horas después Uchiha abandonaba las instalaciones Hyuga, dejando a Hinata pensativa, la mano de Neji fue a su mejilla lo que la hizo dar un salto por la impresión

Lo siento, no quise asustarte – se disculpó sin quitar la mano de la mejilla de la chica, se estaba arriesgando a que ella se alejara pero debía correr el riesgo

Por su parte Hinata se sorprendo, pero no se apartó sentir el calor de la mano de Neji sobre su mejilla era mucho más de lo que ella podía pedir – solo me he sorprendido – dijo sonrojándose

Me gusta cuando te sonrojas – Neji se acercó un poco mas

Pagaría por saber lo que piensas – ofreció colocando ambas manos ahora en las mejillas de Hinata, ella sonrió ante el ofrecimiento

Neji, se acercó bajo sus labios a los de su prima y le dio un ligero y tierno beso, Hinata quiso desmayarse de la emoción, quizá su primo sintiera lo mismo que ella. Él se separó tan rápido como llego.

Y bien que es lo que piensas – presiono a una impresionada Hinata

Quizá entendí mal, Sasuke quiere una fusión empresarial – pregunto temiendo equivocarse

Entendiste muy bien, Hinata, pretende que tu padre apruebe esta fusión mediante un matrimonio – soltó Hinata era inteligente, sabía que llegaría a deducir que uno de los dos seria sacrificado en dicha fusión.

Tú o yo – pregunto, sosteniendo las manos del castaño entre las suyas

Ninguno de los dos Hinata - aprovechando que ella lo tenía de las manos utilizo un poco más de fuerza y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella correspondió al abrazo, sin imaginar lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza de su primo, ni la mirada de triunfo de su primo.


	3. Chapter 2

Es mi primera historia con esta pareja, comenten chicas para que me sirvan de inspiración

 **Y Entonces Él conoció, el sabor amargo de la venganza…**

 **Pecado Rosa**

 **Capítulo 2**

Hinata, sé que esto no estaba en tus planes hija, pero te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, una muestra profunda de gratitud – Hiashi Hyuga tomo las manos de su hija, él no era tan dado a muestras de afecto.

No te preocupes padre, haré lo que este en mis manos, si es tu decisión yo la respeto y te apoyare, creo que es lo correcto – Hinata coloco su mano pequeña sobre el hombro de su padre, lo amaba y lo respetaba después de hoy Hinata sabía que su padre era un hombre justo.

Neji esperaba a su prima en la puerta de la mansión no tendría porque, pero su plan debía funcionar, su tío estaba hablando con ella en esos momentos seguramente le estaría ordenando casarse con Uchiha, algo que él no pensaba permitir.

Nos vamos – la suave voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos

Claro, has demorado – sonó frio pero cortes

Perdona, padre ha querido hablar un momento, prometo trabajar doble si eso te hace feliz – le sonrió, algo que el adoraba, reacciono violento a ese pensamiento

Vamos – salió de la mansión sin ver si ella lo seguía o no

No te molestes, solo bromeaba, - Hinata sonrió nuevamente le gustaba ver molesto a su primo hacia unos gestos muy graciosos.

¿Te ríes de mí? – pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el auto

No – respondió reprimiendo una sonrisa

Pagaras por esto pequeña Hinata – decidió jugar el juego de su prima

Estaré encantada de pagar, ¿puede ser un almuerzo? – se atrevió a preguntar

Solo si me dices, de que hablasteis tío Hiashi y tú – quería saber a qué atenerse

Oh no te preocupes, padre y yo solo nos pusimos al día, no había tenido oportunidad de comentarle sobre nuestro trabajo y los avances que estamos logrando

Te hablo sobre la fusión con Uchiha – directo al grano era mejor que irse por las ramas

Claro, piensa que sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la tecnología que nos ofrece – espero a la respuesta de su primo

Y quien será el sacrificado – tomo la mano de su prima con posesión

Creo que podías ser tú – espero nuevamente la reacción de su primo

Y con quien pretendes que me case con Uchiha Sasuke – levanto una ceja caoba

Bueno si Sasuke, está dispuesto a ofrecer a su pelirosa preferida, sería una posibilidad – sonrió ante la mirada atenta que le ofreció el castaño

Sakura Haruno Uchiha, no entra en la ecuación de los negocios de Sasuke – estaciono el auto frente al edificio Hyuga.

No, pero padre lo sugerirá, si llega a ser necesario, si insiste en un contrato por medio del matrimonio – con delicadeza saco sus dedos entre las manos de su primo

Padre ha pedido que logremos este contrato, pero sin sacrificarse para ello – salió del auto, después de conversar con su padre Hinata tenía miles de emociones juntas y no estaba dispuesta a quedar en evidencia ahora.

Neji se quedó pensativo ya que su tío normalmente no era un hombre que tuviera en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, quizá antes de leer el diario de su madre lo hubiese creído, pero después era imposible que Hiashi tuviese un pensamiento amable.

Así que será sin sacrificios he, - subieron a la planta alta del edificio su agenda estaba apretada con las fusiones y la expansión de varias sucursales

No te sorprendas hay cosas de papa que no sabes – sonrió, pero Neji solo le dio una fría mirada

No creo que pueda sorprenderme más Hinata – ocupo su lugar como Presidente de la Compañía, las horas las consumía en el trabajo, Hinata por su parte le daba largas miradas cuando él estaba sumergido en los papales, era muy guapo, un hombre casi perfecto para ser humano, su corazón se hizo pequeño de la emoción ha estado enamorada de él desde que podía recordar, era 10 años mayor que ella, pero la diferencia poco le importaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que Neji pensara lo mismo, que sus acercamientos en verdad fueran lo que ella estaba deseando

Tengo algo en el rostro – Había sentido la mirada constante sobre él y al fin la sorprendió, el adorable rojo de sus mejillas casi lo hicieron reír, su pequeña Hinata siempre había tenido ese efecto seductor sobre él, pero eso ya poco importaba.

Perdona, - Hinata se disculpó con el rostro enrojecido por haber sido sorprendida por su primo.

Neji se levantó, rodeo el escritorio y se acercó lentamente a Hinata

Creo recordar que me debes un almuerzo – sonrió ante una sonrojada Hinata

Claro es un placer poder pagar el haberte hecho esperar a dónde quieres ir - pregunto encantada de salir con su primo

Conozco un Restaurante no muy lejos de la oficina ven, te llevare – la tomo de la mano ante la mirada curiosa de Hinata quien no hizo intento alguno por liberarse, después de todo eran primos la oficina no tendría mucho que pensar.

Flor de Cerezo – susurro – me parece romántico – Hinata entro al lado de su primo al Restaurante que según Neji era de una amiga, sentía curiosidad por el tipo de persona que llenaría las expectativas amistosas de su tan codiciado primo.

Bienvenidos – una mujer de aproximadamente 1.75 de altura, cabello castaño recogido en un moño muy profesional, unos ojos muy llamativos les saludo

Neji un placer tenerte de nuevo – le tendió la mano amistosamente si ver a Hinata ni un solo instante lo que despertó su molestia

Gracias Ten Ten, te presento a Hinata mi prima y Heredera del Imperio Hyuga – quiso sentirse modesta pero la actitud de esa mujer saco su orgullo Hyuga

Tu famosa prima – comento apenas dirigiéndole una mirada

Podría decir que es un gusto conocerte o visitar tu local, pero no tiendo a mentir – vio como la mujer contrajo el rostro y Neji le apretó la mano con un poco de fuerza excesiva

Podríamos comer en otro sitio – dirigió su mirada a Neji quien a pesar de su rostro serio de costumbre parecía un poco molesto.

Estas siendo un poco grosera – comento más frio que de costumbre

Es más grosero que te presenten y que tu amiga solo tenga ojos para ti – Hinata se arrepintió de sus palabras sonaba celosa, pero era la verdad después de todo

Estas, celosa pequeña Hinata – el cambio drástico de su primo le sorprendió, la sonrisa seductora casi la derritió

Me parece descortés – Ten Ten, no pudo ocultar su molestia ante las palabras de Hinata, Neji tenía razón y ella dejo de dudar.

Tienes razón, lo lamento Señorita Hyuga, - les dejo la carta sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Siéntate por favor – Neji corrió la silla para ella

Gracias, Neji lamento mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos, pero realmente ella pretendía comerte con los ojos – se quejó para aligerar las cosas.

Tranquila pequeña, solo dejare que me comas tu – Hinata sentido su cara arder, estaba segura que estaba más roja que un tomate ante las palabras de Neji

No bromees – tomo un sorbo de agua

No bromeo pequeña, no sabes lo que provocas en mi desde hace mucho tiempo – discretamente coloco su mano sobre la rodilla de Hinata quien casi se ahoga con el agua.

Pretendes matarme – sonrió débilmente, Neji despertaba todos sus instintos, solo él tenía esa capacidad arrolladora.

Media hora después Hinata estaba disfrutando de una comida deliciosa no podía negar, que Ten Ten era un Chef excelentísimo, pero aun así seguía sin caerle del todo bien.

Desde cuando la conoces – pregunto llevando la copa de vino a sus labios

A quien – Neji perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando los labios de Hinata se posaron sobre la boca de la copa, el vino deslizarse por su garganta casi le provoca una erección en un lugar público, debía poner sus emociones bajo control.

Ten Ten, desde cuando son amigos – volvió a preguntar dejando la copa en su lugar

La conocí en la Universidad hace algunos años - comento tratando de olvidar la escena del vino y sus labios.

Es excelente cocinera – comento esta veces probando un poco de ensalada

Tiene futuro, su negocio está iniciando, pero con buen publicidad y recomendaciones llegara muy lejos - admiraba a Ten Ten por sus destreza, por su capacidad de superar su situación económica, no era hija de millonarios todo lo contrario sus orígenes eran humildes su relación había durado poco, pero estaba seguro que siempre podría contar con ella.

Y tu pareces muy dispuesto a conseguirle clientes – dejo a un lado la ensalada de repente el hambre se le esfumo

Me parece que merece una oportunidad, no ha tenido la misma dicha que tú de nacer en una cuna de oro – soltó

¿Me estas acusando de algo?, te recuerdo que tú también naciste en una cuna de oro – Hinata no entendía los cambios tan repentinos que Neji sufría en su estado de ánimo, quizá estaba bajo mucho estrés debía poner más atención y ayudarlo

Tienes razón, no hemos pasado necesidades financieras a lo largo de nuestras vidas, lo que debe motivarnos a ayudar los demás – puso su temperamento bajo control, no debía exhibirse de esa manera, a él no le había hecho falta el dinero pero eso no podía pagar la vida que él fue arrebatada.

Salieron del Restaurante, esperando que el ambiente creado se desvaneciera, no era bueno para Neji llevarle la contraria, Hinata ya no era tan sumisa como al recordaba, poseía carácter y eso le atraía como un imán, debía tener mucho cuidado si quería ganar este juego…


End file.
